metalfandomcom-20200223-history
Job for a Cowboy
'Job for a Cowboy '(or 'JFAC '''for short) is an American death metalhttp://www.popmatters.com/pm/music/reviews/47434/job-for-a-cowboy-genesis/ Job for a Cowboy – ''Genesis review @ Popmatters band, based in Glendale, Arizona. They started as a deathcore group, but evolved into a predominantly death metal sound. Biography After their 2004 demo,Information about Demo Job for a Cowboy released their debut EP Doom in 2005, to generally positive reviews. The EP is generally seen as influential in forming the Deathcore genre. See for example the reviews on : Metal Coven, The Music Edge, Metal Storm, Metal News, or BloodchamberMetal Observer gave a more critical review of the band performance It was originally released on King of the Monsters records, but a larger record label spotted the band and signed them, and the album was re-released on their current record label, Metal Blade Records, in 2006 with a bonus track.Information on re-release of Doom After being signed, Andrew Arcurio left the band and was replaced by Bobby Thompson. Elliot Sellers also left the group after completing the writing and recording process for their Metal Blade debut, Genesis; he was replaced by Jon Rice during the YouTube tryouts.Guitar World: July 2007: Desert Storm Genesis, was released on May 15, 2007.metalcentre webzine In June 2007, the band attended Download 07 in Donington, UK. In July, they played on Sounds of the Underground 2007 alongside Chimaira, Shadows Fall, GWAR, Amon Amarth, Darkest Hour, The Acacia Strain, The Devil Wears Prada, Goatwhore, Every Time I Die, Heavy Heavy Low Low, and The Number Twelve Looks Like You.Sounds of the Underground In October/November, Job for a Cowboy co-headlined the 2007 Radio Rebellion Tour, teaming up with Behemoth, Gojira and Beneath The Massacre.Radio Rebellion Tour Recent news The band will be featured on the Gigantour 2008 North American tour with headliners Megadeth, Children of Bodom, In Flames and High on Fire. In addition, they have been confirmed for a number of Festivals this summer including Download FestivalDownload 08, [[Hellfest Summer Open Air]Hellfest Summer Open Air and [[Wacken Open Air] 2008.Wacken Open Air Band members ;Current members *Jonny Davy – lead vocals (2003–present) *Jon "The Charn" Rice – drums (2007–present) *Al Glassman – rhythm guitar (2008–present) *Tony Sannicandro – lead guitar, backing vocals (2011–present) *Nick Schendzielos – bass guitar (2011–present) ;Former members *Chad Staples – bass guitar (2003–2004) *Andy Rysdam – drums (2003–2004) *Andrew Arcurio – lead guitar (2003–2006) *Ravi Bhadriraju – rhythm guitar (2003–2008) *Elliott Sellers – drums (2004–2007) *Brent Riggs – bass guitar, back up vocals (2004–2011) *Bobby Thompson – lead guitar (2006–2011) Discography ;Studio albums *''[[Genesis]'' (2007) *''Ruination'' (2009) *''Demonocracy'' (2012) ;EPs *''Doom'' (2005) *''Live Ruination'' (2010) *''Gloom'' (2011) ;Demos *''Demo '04''(2005) ;Singles *"Unfurling a Darkened Gospel" (2009) *"Misery Reformatory" (2011) References External links *Official website *Metal Blade entry *Official Myspace page *Official Purevolume page *SMNnews.com - Ravi Bhadriraju, Guitars (interview) de:Job for a Cowboy es:Job for a Cowboy it:Job For a Cowboy nl:Job For A Cowboy pt:Job for a Cowboy fi:Job for a Cowboy Category:American death metal bands Category:Death metal bands Category:Bands